The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing an on-line educational system.
The Internet has permitted users with web browsers to easily exchange information over the Internet. Educational materials, for example, may be distributed to users for taking an educational course on-line. Providing on-line educational courses requires various features in order to successfully execute the course. In order for the course to successfully replace or supplement in-classroom courses, users must be provided with various features so that the on-line educational course provides certain benefits over in-classroom teaching.
Accordingly, a need exists for various features for an on-line educational system.
An apparatus for providing an on-line gradebook for use with an on-line educational system permits instructor posting of and users"" access to on-line grade information. The educational system includes providing on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course, and providing on-line an electronic syllabus for the educational course. The apparatus receives from the instructor grade information relating to users"" assignments for the educational course and posts the grade information in an on-line gradebook.